The Sharingan Warrior
by cloud-390
Summary: This is a unique story that takes place after the original Naruto story. It is in a war torn time with completely unique characters. You wont regret reading it.


**The Sharingan Warrior**

Chapter 1- My story.

"By definition, ninja means a member of a class of the 14th-Century Japanese mercenary agents who were trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage. But to us the word ninja is not just a word that can be expressed in a few lines or phrases. It is a way of life….."

"Twenty years has passed since the unfortunate deaths of Sasuke (The restrictor of the Uchiha clan); Sakura (The greatest medical nin of her time.), and Naruto (The sixth Hokage). Those three great ninja's were famous for their expertise in their various ninja skills. But their popularity was mainly brought on by the death of Orochimaru. Through their skills, and team work, they were able to kill the greatest ninja that opposed peace. Or that is what it seemed like. Six years following their death's that _snake_ came out of his hiding, occupying a member of the Uchiha clan's body. No one knows how he was able to fool his death, but he did. He expressed leadership and control over the sharingan that was only comparable to the great Sasuke and Itachi. One by one the Uchiha clan members began following him. He promised them power and rule over all villages. His timing was perfect. The Uchiha clan had more living members then more than ever. And with the death of Sasuke, no other member was there to oppose his plan or leadership. It took him only one year to become the ruler over the clan."

"One year following that Orochimaru attacked the leaf, sand, and mist village. Orochimaru still had many followers through the sound village, and through their help and the Uchiha's clan power and sharingan ability, his attacks were swift and powerful. He left all three villages in complete destruction. He surprisingly never tried to kill the Hokage, Kazekage, or Mizukage. Many believed that he never attempted to because he thought they would convince their villages to surrender. What that _bastard _never took into consideration was how much even through their deaths (Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) affected their people. Even though those three never killed the real Orochimaru they showed that through courage: commitment and fighting for what you believe in, a ninja can achieve anything. The Hokage, Kazekage, and Mizukage united and quickly retaliated against Orochimaru and his followers. Two years later I was born and the war was still going strong."

"Fifteen years following my birth there was no sign of either side giving in. I was trained in the ninja arts at a very young age like all other children were. Unlike the other's though I had great control and power over the fire element jutsu's and quickly reached the jounin rank at fifteen. No genin are forced into battle until they reach the rank of chuunin. Jounin's are not front line fighters like the chuunin. They are the ninja that are called on to _finish _a battle."

"One year had passed since I became a jounin, and I had experienced many battles. Through my victories I became a prodigy in the eyes of my fellow villagers. My name is Dante Uchiha and I am the ninja that is going to kill Orochimaru. It is my burden, my curse, my miracle, my story……"

Chapter 2- Conflicting views

"They say a warrior is measured by his victories in battles. If that is true, I must be one dam good warrior."

-Kunai's: One pound a piece: Twelve kunai's to a side pocket, two side pockets to every ninja. Shurinken: One pound a blade, four blades per shurinken, one shurinken per ninja. Food: Eight pounds of meat, two pounds of vegetables, and two liters of water per bag, one bag per ninja. That was the normal luggage and weight for each chuunin that was going to a battle. Jonin's on the other hand took whatever they wanted. If the jonin's didn't succeed though the battle was over and more lives were lost. Us jonin's were their last resort. Each one of us fully understood no one else would come to help; so if we lost our lives, so did the other ninja's that we were trying to save. It's funny now that I think about it. How a whole army can put their trust into one or two others to do something a hundred of them couldn't do. I fully understood that I was their last resort and maybe that was the reason I lived to tell my story. I knew no matter how much I prayed for a miracle in a battle, it wouldn't come true. Because I was the miracle that all those other ninja's prayed for. Or maybe god wanted this to happen. Maybe he wanted me to tell _my _story. Whatever the reason may be, my life is a story that must be told….-

---Flash Back---

"You wanted to see me?" Dante asked as he entered the Hokage's room with his arm's down by his side.

-I had been in the Hokage's building so many times; I didn't even look around anymore. The floor was brown and wooden, while the walls were painted white with murals of all the previous Hokage's on it. Directly in the center of the room on the floor was the leaf village's symbol engraved on it. The Hokage sat behind a desk that was located in the far back. The wall behind him had three engraved symbols of the sand, mist, and leaf symbols. With writing underneath them that represented all our villages unity. The Hokage sat in the middle of two other ninja's. Those two ninja were strictly there to throw their bodies in front of the Hokage's to block a jutsu or attack, if that was ever to happen.-

"The Kazekage informed me that they are in a battle with the sound village, that isn't ending. They have lost thousand's of men and women, and they are asking for an experienced jonin to step in."

"I just came back from a battle yesterday, and you are already sending me out again!"

"Dante Kigame! You are not the only jonin that is sent to all these battles!"

"But I am the only sixteen year old jonin sent to all these battles! I am not a dog of the military Hokage! You can't just say kill and I obey! I'm still just a boy fighting a man's war!" Dante shouted as he clenched his fists in anger.

At the end of Dante's response the Hokage's head bent forward as a dark shadow concealed all of his face, except for his pipe. He took a deep breath from the pipe and a ring of smoke came out the end of it.

"If this war continues then there will be many more like you, possibly younger. Would you wish your life on any other boy or girl Dante?" The Hokage asked in a compassionate voice.

"Dam it. What do you expect me to say to that? Of course I wouldn't wish my experiences on anyone else." Dante replied in a calm and compassionate voice, as he took a deep breath and began to speak again. "But don't get it twisted. I still don't believe in this political battle you call a war. I don't believe in training boys for wars!"

The Hokage looked up at Dante after that last remark.

"This is no political battle Dante! If we didn't strike back; Orochimaru would have come and attacked again, causing more and more mayhem and destruction. We are fighting for peace!"

"Is that what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night Hokage?"

"That's enough!" One of the ninja's sitting beside the Hokage shouted.

Dante quickly narrowed his eyes on the ninja that had just spoken up. He didn't believe that he had any room to make comments in a conversation that had nothing to do with him.

"In my eyes you are just like Orochimaru." Dante said in a calm voice as he turned around and walked out of the room.

After Dante left the room, one of the ninja's sitting next to the Hokage turned and looked at him as he began to speak to him.

"Are you going to let him get away with saying that Lord Hokage!"

"Calm down Sakka. Dante is still a boy. He has many conflicting views due to all he has seen and has had to have done at his young age. It does not surprise me that he is mad at me. He has experienced many battles to get these ideas. But he has yet to experience _the _battle that will choose who he really is and what he'll fight for with his life."

-As I exited the Hokage's building I could see a huge bird (A summoned bird no doubt) waiting for me with my supplies next to it. It was always the same supplies. Two five pound samurai style swords; six, one pound kunai's, and enough food to last me three day's. I quickly hitched the two swords to the left side of my belt and put the kunai's in my pocket, and mounted onto the bird. It took approximately one day to get to the sand village. I could see the battle going on from high above in the sky. I thought this was just going to be another battle where I go and _clean up _the mess. But unknowing to me, this battle would change my whole outlook on the war….-

Chapter 3- Grief part 1.

"They say a boy turns into a man when they are forced with an impossible situation and rises to the occasion…..That day I turned into a man…."

The air was thick, and the sand was soft. Every foot step I took, my foot sank down two inches. I could see a camp about a mile ahead of where my bird and I had landed. As I was walking up to the camp I noticed that there was nothing else out there in eyesight. No enemies: no other camps, no village, no other form of life. The camp I was heading up to wasn't what I would consider a icamp/i. It was a series of white tents: ten tents a row, ten rows deep, and five ninja per tent. As I was getting closer to the camp the chuunin standing guard spotted me. He must have had an idea of my arrival, because he did not become alarmed at my sudden appearance. He was about twenty years old, and no taller than six foot. He looked to weigh about one-hundred ninety pounds, and had the normal ninja apparel. Green pants; vest and undershirt, with the sand head band strapped across his fore-head. His facial features matched the great Rock Lee, just minus the huge eyebrows.

"My name is Dante Kigame, and I was ordered to help you in this fight."

"Yes, I know of you're arrival and duty. I was ordered upon your arrival to escort you to the captain." The boy replied as he turned around and began walking in the direction of the tents.

Giving no response; Dante simply followed the chuunin with his hands in his pockets, observing everything as they went along. It was mid-afternoon so most of the ninja were out of their tents. They were either preparing themselves lunch: sharpening their weapons, read, or playing a simple game of cards to pass the time. Each ninja looked like they were in their mid to late twenties. All of them were wearing the same clothing as the chuunin guiding Dante to the captain. They all also had the sand head band somewhere on their body. Either on their fore-head: across their arm, hanging over their neck, or even across their waist.

"We're here." The chuunin said as he abruptly stopped in front of a white tent.

The chuunin then opened the front of the tent, waiting for Dante to enter. After Dante did enter and was fully in there; the boy let go of the tent cloth, and the tent entrance closed once more.

"You wanted to see me?" Dante asked as he walked over to the only man in the room.

The man was sitting on a stool, next to a table that had a chess board laying on it. With all the pieces placed in the correct spot. The man looked to be in his mid to late thirties. He had spiky hair: black eyes, with a scar that runs vertically over his left eye. His mouth was covered by his black clothing, and he had a leaf village head band tied over his forehead. He also had a rope necklace, which had a small wave emblem connected to it. (He looks like Kakashi, just minus the sharingan.)

"I thought you and I could play a friendly game of chess." The man replied in a calm voice as he looked up at Dante.

"I think we have some more pressing matters than a simple igame/i. Like you telling me your name."

"Yes, there is time to talk Dante. But right now I want to play chess." The man replied as his gaze went down from Dante's face to the chess board.

Seeing that the man was determined to play chess, Dante decided to sit down and play the game. As Dante sat down he noticed that he was the white side.

"That's interesting. Usually the player wants to be the white pieces. Because in the game of chess, the white pieces gets first move. Which may not seem like a lot, but to a strategic player it means either a win or a loss. No matter where the first move is made, no one can guess what you are going to do. But the second move means everything. If you simply mimic the first move; the other player can do moves that would seem random to a normal person. So the normal person copies a few of them, and before they know it, it's game over. But then there is the flip side to it. For the white piece player to see which or how many of a certain piece the other player uses, tells him which one's are more precious to the opponent. So the faster he gets those pieces out, the faster he wins. Chess is a mental game. There's no way around it, and you have to think every move through. Even if you just play it once, you understand that principle fully. So what is this guy up to?" Dante thought to himself as he gazed at the captain.

Dante then brought his gaze down to the chess board as he began to think his move.

"You may only be able to do one move at a time but you can think four moves ahead." Dante thought to himself as he moved the farthest pawn to the left, two spaces forward.

The man countered by moving his knight. Each of them took their time and thought through each move like it was their last. Some of the moves took ten minutes or more before they moved a single pawn forward a square. The chess game lasted three hours and they were each down to four pieces. Dante had his king, two bishops and a knight. The man had his king, queen, and two rooks.

"Check." Dante said as he placed his bishop two spaces away from the man's king.

The man saw Dante's move and immediately smiled.

"Well played. No matter how I move my king you would put me in check mate. Due to the fact that my queen and rook is down near your king, while my other rook is next to my king." The man said as he continued looking over the chess board.

"Just give up. I out-played you."

"To out-play someone you must beat them mentally, physically, and in every other aspect of the game, which you have not. You are mighty confident in your move. Are you so sure that after three long hours; your mind is not fatigued in anyway, that would cause you to overlook something?" The man asked as he continued looking over the chess board.

"I'm one- hundred percent confident."

"Oh really?"

In one smooth move the man took Dante's bishop with his rook that was next to his king.

"Check mate." The man said in a calm voice as he sighed and a huge grin appeared under the clothing that covered his mouth.

A shocked look came over Dante's face at the man's move.

"You win some, you lose some. But for now let's get some air."

The man didn't give Dante time to reply, because he immediately left the tent.

"But how?" Dante thought to himself as he looked over the chess board one more time before following the leave of the man.

As Dante left the tent, he looked to the left and saw the man already half-way out of the camp. Dante also noticed that the light had been replaced in their absence with darkness;, stars, and the moon.

"Great; first a game of chess, and now a nature walk." Dante thought to himself as he followed the man with his hands in his pockets.

Their walk lasted all of twenty minutes, until the man stopped on top a sand hill. The camp was now behind them only as a faint view.

"What a great view." Dante said in a sarcastic tone as he stood across from the man with his hands still in his pocket, as he gazed out and only saw more sand.

"It is, isn't it?" The man replied as he gazed straight up at the stars and moon.

Dante became infuriated by the man's last comment.

"Stop wasting my time!" Dante shouted as he turned and faced the man.

"I haven't wasted one minute of your time." The man replied in a calm voice as his gaze stayed locked with the stars.

"What do you call playing chess for ithree hours/i….and I don't even know your name!"

"Names are such useless words. They can not tell you one thing about anyone. They are just simply there to be used when you address a person. But if you must know my name is Sakka."

"I could care less about your real name. I want to know the only name that actually means something….you elite jonin name."

A surprise look came over Sakka's face at Dante's last comment. But he kept his gaze to the sky.

"Ah; I see you noticed my necklace, quite perspective of you. Well in that case, my name is 'the calm water'."

Upon hearing the name come out of Sakka's mouth, a shocked look came over Dante's face.

"Why would you need imy/i help. An elite jonin is a whole another rank. Their knowledge: Power and experience easily surpasses someone like me, especially with an elite like you."

"You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't? You are 'the calm water.' The jonin whose water jutsu's; intelligence and attitude, are said to match the kage's."

"I didn't know I was that well known." Sakka said in a cheerful tone.

"The one thing I don't get is if you're so good and strategic in battle, why would you ask for our help, and how could have lost thousand's of ninjas?"

"So that is the story the Kazekage told. Truth be told kid, we only lost thirty seven ninja's."

"What! Why would the Kazekage make it out as if you guys are losing?"

"Because I am so good at what I do. I'm a strategic ninja. I fight like I play chess. I always let the opponent make the first move so I can counter it with fewest losses of lives. I guess I'm just moving to slow for his liking."

"So we didn't just play chess for the hell of it. You wanted to see how mentally strong I was."

"Not just that. You can tell a lot from a game of chess, a person's attitude; mental abilities, and above all else their confidence. You see chess is one of the few games that you are going to lose pieces. There's no way around it. It's just like war. You know people are going to die, no matter how strong or smart you are. Because if no one dies…." Sakka was saying as Dante interrupted him.

"Because if no one dies then it isn't considered a war…." Dante was saying as he too was interrupted by Sakka.

"It is considered a ipolitical battle/i. It's sick how we can downsize issues just because nothing interesting or terrible happens."

"There has never been and never will be a war with no casualties. I just don't understand how people can drag others into their fights."

"You remind me so much of me kid. But to answer your last question…. people naturally need others. No matter the reason, human kind has always been driven to want move. From more strength, to more intelligence. So it's natural for someone to want more followers for their cause. But that is where the problem lies. Not everyone is going to agree with that cause. They start thinking that their idea is better and then they start getting more followers. Before either side knows it a fight becomes the only way to settle it. It's a never ending cycle. It's been like that since the dawn of time, and it will be like that till the end of time."

About five minutes of silence came after Sakka's last comment of them gazing into the stars. But that silence was quickly interrupted.

"I've answered all of your questions, so I think it is fair you answer a few of mine." Sakka said as he brought his gaze down to Dante, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like why you don't go by your birthright, and use your true name."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You got the paper work before my arrival. My name is Dante Kigame."

"I'm not stupid boy. I've been around Uchiha's enough to know them even if they don't use their sharingan. It's how they carry themselves, and attitude. They have a unique pride about themselves that you don't just ipick up/i."

Dante's eyes widened at that last comment.

"You're basing a lot off of a few isimilarities/i." Dante replied trying to keep his calm composure.

A slight smile came across Sakka's concealed mouth to Dante's response.

"My observations don't matter now considering you just gave it away without even knowing. Your eyes widened; you slightly tensed up, and your calm breathing increased to a more forced breathing. To try and keep your calm composure."

Dante gave a sigh as he brought his gaze down to meet Sakka's with his fully matured Sharingan eyes. Each eye had all three dots.

"What's the big deal if I conceal my ibirthright/i name. I gave that name up when I learned of who that ibastard/i really was that was leading my clan!"

"Because that in itself is why you have become the prodigy you are today. Do you really know why everyone believes so much in you?"

"Because of my power and intelligence at such a young age." Dante snapped back.

"Wrong. Don't get me wrong though, your power and intelligence at such a young age is amazing….it's because of your courage that you showed by abandoning your clan. You knew what they were doing was wrong and even with how young you were you left. Knowing that by turning your back on your clan was the biggest sin in their eyes. There will always be someone that's stronger; faster, or smarter than you. But only once in a lifetime does someone with the courage, that you showed comes along. For all you knew your clan would kill you upon learning your leave due to your knowledge of their jutsu's and sharingan's weaknesses. But you still left. Because you knew in your heart what was truly right."

-Sakka was the first and last person I ever looked up to. His name ('the calm water') expressed exactly how he was. He was an intelligent; calm, and extremely powerful ninja. But above all else he was an extremely kind man. Always putting others before himself, no matter the risk. To me he became a mentor: a teacher, a friend, a family member, but above all else he became like a father to me….-

Chapter 4- Grief part 2.

"They say a boy turns into a man when they are forced with an impossible situation and rises to the occasion…..That day I turned into a man…."

-A week had gone by since my arrival to the camp. Through that time I had learned a lot from Sakka. He was like a never ending history book. The war had begun when he was sixteen. And at that time he was a chuunin, and was thrown straight into the front line. They quickly learned of the boy's brilliance on the battle field and decided that he was far more valuable, and made him a jonin at the age of seventeen. His brilliance on the battle field seemed to have no limit. He was winning battles in days that took other jonin's weeks. The higher ups in the military were quite impressed with him. His brilliance was only matched by one thing. His sheer power and control over the water style jutsu's. On his nineteenth birthday he became an elite jonin, and was given the name "The Calm Water". The name suited him quite well. Water is seen as two totally different things. It is seen as a necessity to live. While on the other hand, it can cause destruction if used right…..and Sakka knew how to use it quite well.-

Dante was in Sakka's tent playing yet another game of chess. They have been playing twice a day everyday since Dante's arrival. And every game Dante has lost.

"That's it! I'm sick of playing this game!" Dante shouted as he pounded his right fist into the game board, causing it to rattle.

"Wow, calm down there. It's just a game. Not everyone is as good as me." Sakka replied with a smirk.

"It's not the dam game! I came here to finish the battle. But all I've been doing is playing chess!"

Sakka's grin quickly left as it was replaced with a serious look.

"For a jonin, you have quite a temper and attitude. Why is that?" Sakka asked as he starred straight at Dante.

A shocked look came over Dante's face, as the question came out of Sakka's mouth.

"You're….you're the first person that has ever asked that." Dante replied in a calm voice.

"One person is all that is needed. So tell me Dante, what is it that causes your temper?"

A few minutes of silence went by as Sakka continued starring at Dante, as Dante starred at the chess board.

"It's…..it's the dam war. I….I don't believe in training kids to kill." Dante stated as he gripped and crushed the queen chess piece in anger.

"Dante this has and always will be the way of the ninja, even back when the legendary three were genin. They were trained to kill, and sent on missions to test their skills."

"That may be true. But no other sixteen year old has seen or has had to of done things like me. No other sixteen year old is seen as a prodigy and the one to kill someone that the legendary three weren't even able to do!"

"You are right. No other sixteen year old must kill Orochimaru….But you are not the only one that feels the same as you, or has have to of chosen your life over someone else's. Can you imagine having to kill chuunin that are only twelve or fourteen? I had to tell myself that my life was more valuable. But that didn't help it any. Having kids as young as that fight a war is as low as you can get. But Orochimaru will do that until he is killed. Maybe you will have to face that or maybe not. But either way you have to be ready. Whether you like it or not I was just like you kid. I was thrown into a war at sixteen that I didn't believe in. But I pushed on and found a reason to fight; a reason to risk my life a reason to kill others in the name of _peace._"

A surprised look came over Dante's face once more, as he took his hand off of the queen to reveal it broken in half.

"What….what is my reason to fight?" Dante asked as he looked up at Sakka.

"That is one thing I can't answer Dante. You'll have to find the answer to that on your own." Sakka replied as he got up and walked towards the tents entrance.

"I've got night watch, so you can sleep here." Sakka said without even turning around as he walked outside.

Dante just sat there as the words of what Sakka just said processed through his brain. He just sat there starring at the chess board. As if the chess board had the answer Dante was so desperately looking for.

-I remember laying down that night and closing my eyes, but not being able to sleep. The conversation with Sakka kept flashing through my head, like a movie. I kept hearing Sakka's words of me finding a reason. But no matter how many times I told myself that I was fighting the war for the "right" reason, it never was "my" reason.-

Seeing that Dante wasn't going to be able to sleep he decided to get up and go find Sakka. As he exited the tent, he saw the chuunin that had escorted him in the beginning.

"Where's Sakka? I have to ask him something."

The boy gave no response and just pointed to the left. As Dante followed the direction of the boys' finger he quickly saw Sakka standing about a mile out in the desert; with a gorge tied around his back, and the sun rising in front of him.

"So where exactly is the enemy camp?" Dante asked as he walked up to Sakka with his hands in his pockets.

"It's only five in the morning, what are you doing up?" Sakka asked as he looked at his watch.

"I couldn't sleep. So where is the camp?"

"It's about two hours in that direction." Sakka replied as he pointed in the northern direction.

"Good." Dante replied as he began walking forward with his hands still in his pockets.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm ending this today, my way."

"You're going to go attack them all by yourself!"

"Well your way isn't working. And this way they'll be caught off guard and no more of your troops will be killed." Dante replied as he continued walking.

"I can't let him go by himself. He's still way to reckless, and might get killed since he fights strictly because he has to." Sakka thought to himself as he watched Dante walking further and further away.

Sakka stood there for a minute still thinking to himself what the best decision would be.

"Dam that kids short tempered: reckless, strong, smart and hot headed….I didn't know that there could be another me." Sakka thought to himself with a smirk as he decided to follow Dante and help him.

About an hour and a half of silence went by between the two of them before Dante asked a question.

"Why the sudden appearance of that gorge on your back? You haven't had it on all week."

"This gorge is filled with water for my jutsu's. So every time I go out of the camp I have it with me, just in case."

"That makes sense." Dante replied as he was approaching a huge sand hill.

"Just over that hill is the camp. So we are going to have to be quiet and low to the ground. So we won't be spotted." Sakka said as he stretched his arm out across Dante's chest to stop him.

Dante shook his head in agreement as he began walking up the sand hill beside Sakka. As Dante and Sakka got their whole bodies over the hill and they were able to get a clear view a shocked look came over their faces.

"But….But how could they know?" Dante asked in a shocked voice as he saw the enemy army all deployed out in front of their camp entrance, looking at the two of them with a smirk of their faces.

Each of the sound chuunins had the same outfit as the sand chuunins. Except each sound chuunin had their headband tied around their forehead. And a kunai was in each of their hands, with their hands down by their side. They were in a square formation, with about ten to a row, and ten rows across.

Without any warning the front row quickly brought the kunais up in front of their face and launched them straight at Sakka and Dante.

"Don't let them fool you Sakka these are no clones." Dante said as he was easily dodging the kunais by moving side to side.

"It must be nice to have sharingan eyes." Sakka replied in a joking manner as he was blocking each kunai with one of his own kunais.

After all twenty kunais failed to hit the two targets, Dante quickly started doing hand seals.

"Fire style….shadow clone jutsu!" Dante shouted as ten clones of himself appeared in front of him.

"You'll need this." Dante said as he grabbed one of his swords in his right hand and threw the other to Sakka.

The clones of Dante quickly ran straight at the group of ninja's, with kunais down by their sides. Dante then gripped his sword with both of his hands and brought it in front of his body as he began running about ten feet behind his clone, with Sakka close behind him with the sword in his left hand out to the side. As the clones were only feet away, the sound ninjas were able to grab a handful of kunais, and throw them directly at the clones. The clones didn't try to dodge the in-coming kunais in any way. They took the hits dead on, and exploded. Not the normal smoke explosion though, those clones were made of fire so when they were destroyed, a raging fire explosion shot out of them and at the first row. It was so unexpected that the first row each got hit by the fire directly. The fire and smoke also concealed the two warriors from the rest of the ninja. All that could be heard was screams of pain and the sound of blades cutting through in the smoke worked for about the first two rows. But by the time the two of them rushed past the second row, they quickly noticed that the sound ninjas had broken their formation and were scrambling all around.

"I don't get it. Where is their leader?"

"I don't know Dante. Something isn't right. But right now we have to finish all of these ninjas off. You can have this back though." Sakka replied as he threw the sword at Dante and began doing four hand seals.

He then held his right arm out in front of him as blue lightning began shooting up from the sand in a circular formation around him. The lightning was somehow being guided to his right hand, and was forming into a ball of lightning.

"Dante! I will take this half, and you take the other half."

"Got it." Dante replied as he caught the sword with his left hand and brought it down to his side.

"Chidori!" Sakka shouted as he brought both of his arms out to the side as if they were wings, and began running straight at the sound ninjas.

When he was only feet away from them he brought his right arm in front of his body, with his left hand holding his right wrist as he jumped straight into the air. When Sakka jumped he was able to position himself directly in the center of the ninjas for when he would land. In the instance his feet touched the sand on his landing he thrusted his right hand to the sand and his left arm to the side. As the attack hit the sand, it caused the sand to be thrown up into the air, blinding the ninjas and Sakka.

"I shall make all of your deaths quick and painless." Sakka said in a calm voice; as he took the plug off of his gorge, and threw it to the side.

-It was a brilliant move on Sakka's end. The chidori is a very powerful attack, but only used to attack one person. Due to that reason all of the sound ninjas decided to get in a defensive stance. And due to that Sakka was able to fully utilize his plan. Since the attack is so strong and the sand is so soft, it would cause the sand to violently be shot up in the air. Blinding the opponents and Sakka. And since they can't see Sakka and they are not trained well enough to fight off of sound alone. Sakka can use his water jutsu's and finish them off fast.-

"It looks like he's got his ninja taken care of." Dante thought to himself as he saw all of the sand being thrown up in the air due to Sakka's attack.

"So I guess it's my turn." Dante said in a calm voice as he turned his attention to the other ninjas, as he was twirling the two swords in his hands.


End file.
